Dari A sampai Z
by myukiddo
Summary: Kisah sang Kapten dan Wakil Kapten. Dari Anonym sampai Zest. / TetsuJun / DLDR!


**Diamond no Ace** kepunyaan **Tera- _Sensei_**

 ** _Warning:_** OOC, CACAT TINGKAT DEWA, aneh, susah dimengerti, fail, humor gagal, semua ketidak-sempurnaan sebuah fic ada di fic ini.

 _Don't Like, Don't Read._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Anonym**_

Setiap hari _valentine_ Tetsu selalu mendapatkan coklat tanpa nama di lokernya. Tanpa dicaritahu pun dia sudah tahu karena siapa lagi yang akan menaruh coklat di lokernya di ruang klub?

 _ **Baseball**_

Tetsuya Yuki menyukai olahraga bisbol. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sukanya semakin bertambah saat ia mulai bermain untuk Seidou. Dan setiap melihat Isashiki Jun, Tetsu mengerti. Karena bisbol yang mempertemukan mereka.

 **Cemburu**

Anggota Seidou yang lain terkadang merasa seram saat sang Kapten sedang latihan memukul. Melihat pukulan sang Kapten memang keren. Tapi tidak ketika ada aura-aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya. Dan mereka tahu, sang Kapten sedang cemburu karena wakilnya berbicara sangat mesra dengan perempuan dari kelasnya—setidaknya begitulah pendapat Kominato sulung.

 _ **Dorm**_

Tetsu tidak tinggal di _dorm_. Tapi ia akan memilih menginap setiap kali jam sudah larut, atau besok akan ada pertandingan. Dan, dia sangat menyukai menginap. Karena Jun akan berbagi tempat tidur dengannya.

 _ **Exhibitionis**_

Malam itu Jun merasa aneh dengan Tetsu. Tumben sekali sang Kapten melarangnya pulang larut malam dari rumah keluarga Yuki, dan menyuruhnya menginap. Dan, apa-apaan wajah khawatirnya itu.

"Bukankah sudah biasa aku pulang jam segini, Tetsu?"

"Ya. Tapi di daerah sini sedang banyak _exhibitionis._ Kau mau diserang mereka?"

Meski Jun terlihat sangar, tapi bagi Tetsu, Jun adalah orang yang paling manis. Dan dia ngeri _vice-captain_ nya di _apa-apa_ kan.

 **Fajar**

Ketika menginap di rumah keluarga Yuki saat malam tahun baru, Jun menyukai bagaimana Tetsu membangunkannya, dan mengajaknya untuk melihat fajar di awal tahun.

 **Gombal**

"Jun, kamu tahu kenapa menara pisa miring?"

Jun menoleh ke arah sang Kapten, alisnya terangkat. Oke, dia tahu Tetsu menyukai sejarah, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa sang Kapten tiba-tiba bertanya masalah begituan padanya. Jun tidak tahu. Lalu siapa sih yang peduli dengan menara pisa yang miring? _Oke, mungkin hanya Tetsu_ , pikir Jun.

"Entahlah," jawabnya, bahunya terangkat seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau benar tidak tahu, Jun?"

" _Hn."_

"Menara pisa miring karena ketarik oleh senyumanmu, Jun."

Jun sukses menoleh, dan menahan tawanya. " _Pffft._ Apa-apaan itu Tetsu!?"

 _ **Home**_

Saat liburan, Jun tidak pernah langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia lebih memilih bertandang ke rumah Tetsu. Entah, hanya saja setiap ia pulang ke rumah Tetsu, dirinya seperti pulang ke rumah sendiri.

 **Impian**

Tetsu termasuk atlit yang ahli untuk ukuran anak SMU, tapi Jun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Tetsu menolak menjadi pro, dan lebih memilih mengejar gelar Sarjana. Dan dia menyesal untuk bertanya.

"Karena aku mempunyai impian masuk pro bersama denganmu, Jun."

 **Jujur**

Bersikap jujur dengan perasaan sendiri itu susah. Terlebih orang yang disuka mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama. Ya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kapten dan Wakil Kaptennya sebelum mengutarakan perasaannya masing-masing.

 **Konsentrasi**

"Oi, Tetsu."

Jun menggerutu pelan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba sang Kapten bersikap tidak acuh padanya. Dan lebih memilih sibuk bermain dengan bidak-bidak shoginya.

"Tetsu!"

Jun menghela nafasnya. Mau tak mau ia segera merangkul laki-laki bermarga Yuki yang masih membelakanginya. "Tetsu…"

"Berisik Jun." Sang Kapten menoleh dan mencium sang Wakil tepat di bibir, yang membuat sang Wakil langsung menjaga jarak. "Aku sedang konsentrasi."

Ah, pelajaran untuk Jun, dia tidak akan mengganggu Tetsu yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

 **Lensa**

Untuk mengambil gambar Jun, Tetsu hanyalah memperlukan tiga lensa. Lensa pertama untuk diabadikannya di dalam ponsel. Dan, dua lensa lagi untuk mengabadikan Jun dalam ingatannya.

 _ **Melt**_

Jun merasa aneh jika berpelukan dengan Tetsu. Makanya daripada memeluk sang Kapten dia lebih suka merangkulnya. Tapi saat Tetsu memeluknya untuk pertama kali, Jun merasa tubuhnya seakan-akan meleleh.

 **Narsis**

Jika Tetsu selalu menggunakan ponsel Sawamura untuk memfoto secara asal. Beda lagi dengan Isashiki Jun yang selalu menggunakan ponsel Sawamura untuk berfoto narsis dan mengirimkannya ke teman masa kecil _kouhai_ nya.

 **Obrolan**

Tetsu tidak terlalu suka mengobrol. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya sangat menyukai pembicaraan santai dengan Jun, saat mereka menghabiskan malam berdua saat tahun baru di kamarnya.

 _ **Parents?**_

Sebelah alis Kominato sulung terangkat melihat sang Kapten tengah berlatih _batting_ dan dipenuhi dengan aura-aura aneh. Ia menoleh ke arah Jun yang terlihat menggerutu pelan, seperti _bodoh; dia kenapa sih?;_ atau _sialan_ , yang membuat Ryosuke menyeringai.

"Eh, jadi apa yang kau lakukan kepada _Otou-san_ , _Kaa_ - _san_?"

" _Hah_?"

 _ **Question**_

Jun tidak pernah tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Tetsu selalu bertanya _kenapa_ padanya.

 _ **Rival**_

Isashiki Jun selalu menganggap Yuki Tetsuya itu sebagai _rival_ nya, dari kali pertama mereka bertemu di lapangan bisbol Seidou. Dan, dia tahu, hanya dia yang menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai _rival_.

 **Seidou**

Isashiki Jun sangat menghormati Seidou. Rasa sukanya terhadap SMU Seidou sama dengan rasa sukanya terhadap olahraga Bisbol yang ia geluti. Dan alasannya hanya satu, karena dirinya dan Tetsu bertemu di Seidou. Karena mereka bersama bermain Bisbol di Seidou.

 _ **Toxic**_

Isashiki Jun itu racun bagi Tetsuya Yuki. Karena keberadaan Jun sudah seperti candu untuk Tetsu, dan membuatnya nyaris mati jika sang Wakil tidak berada di sisinya.

 _ **Upset**_

Jun selalu marah dengan hal-hal kecil. Entah karena dipanggil _Spitz_ , atau disinggung masalah ulangan, entah apapun itu. Tapi, Tetsu selalu tahu bagaimana menenangkan Isashiki Jun.

 _ **Voice**_

Tetsu selalu menyukai suara Jun. Apalagi saat ia tengah menindih Jun ditengah aktivitas malam mereka saat liburan.

 _ **Wish**_

Isashiki Jun mempunyai banyak harapan. Tapi hanya satu yang sangat ia harapkan. Dia berharap dapat memberhentikan waktu, agar dia bisa bersama dengan Tetsu untuk selamanya.

 _ **X-Ray**_

"Jun, kegunaan sinar X itu untuk apa?"

Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Tetsu. Dia memang bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam masalah akademik, tapi pertanyaan Tetsu bukankah pertanyaan yang terlalu mudah? Seharusnya laki-laki bermarga Yuki itu tahu kan?

"Sinar X?"

"Iya."

"Untuk melihat luka dalam, bukan?"

"Terus?"

Jun kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak pernah ingat ada kegunaan lain dari sinar X selain itu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ingin tahu, Jun?" Tetsu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa itu?"

"Untuk melihat seberapa besar cintaku padamu, Jun."

Dan _shoujo manga_ sukses melayang ke wajah sang Kapten.

 **Yakin**

Yuki Tetsuya itu selalu optimis. Tapi hanya satu hal yang paling ia yakin di dunia ini; sekarang, besok, dan selamanya Jun adalah miliknya.

 _ **Zest**_

Tetsu itu minim ekspresi. Tapi, Jun akan selalu tersenyum, lalu menunduk setiap kali melihat iris coklat keemasan sang Kapten saat pertandingan.

Karena setiap kali ia menatap mata Tetsu yang tengah bersemangat selalu membuatnya malu.

.

.

.

 ** _Owari_**

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Sejak kapan Tetsu belajar gombal? Duh, gangerti kenapa tercipta fic absurd ini... /gelindingan

* * *

 **Jakarta, 24 Juli 2015.** _21:24_


End file.
